The present invention relates to an electronic device, a control method for an electronic device, and a control program for an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device, a control method for an electronic device, and a control program for an electronic device for notifying an occupant of necessary information based on received traffic signal information.
Among electronic devices mounted in cars, an electronic device for preventing a following car from bumping into a host car has been previously known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-088964 discloses an electronic device that: receives information on a traffic light present in the traveling direction of the host car, the road on which the host car is traveling, and the like that is transmitted from a facility installed on the road, such as an optical beacon; and when the received information indicates a red signal display, predicts that a probability that the driver of the host car will perform an operation for reducing the speed is high, and draws the attention of the following car at a timing earlier than the timing when the probability of the operation for reducing the speed of the host car is low. In this way, it is possible to prevent the following car from bumping into the host car.